Secrets
by BlakerGirl416
Summary: will&jack, of course...picks up after season 5 finale
1. Chapter 1

Will and Jack were talking on the couch. It was a few days after they got home from the boat trip with Karen…

"Listen Jack, maybe whatever happened on that boat happened for a reason."

"What are you talking about? What reason would I have for going after you? I mean…gross, no offense."

"I mean, we've been friends for years and all of our friends are always saying we'd be perfect for each other. So maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

Will leaned into Jack; Jack had no choice but to follow.

They kissed for a few minutes when Grace came to the door. They just barely had time to jump away from each other when Grace started turning the handle. There was no way either of them wanted any of their friends to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another make-out session.

"Will, don't you think that we should tell them?"

"Who, Karen and Grace?"

"Yeah."

"Not yet."

"But, we've been dating for two weeks."

"Yeah, but, I don't know how they'd react."

"Then tell them and we'll find out."

"I'll think about it."

The make-out continued.

A few minutes later, Grace came through the door. Will and Jack reacted too quickly for her to notice anything.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey," Jack replied, "I gotta go. But, Will come over later and we can continue this conversation."

Will knew exactly what Jack was talking about, thank god Grace was too ditzy to catch on.


	3. Chapter 3

" So Will, do you wanna go to a movie tonight?"

"Sorry Grace, I can't. Jack's coming over and we're watching movies over here."

"Oh ok, I'll just hang out with you guys then."

"Um, no you can't…"

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't like the movies and you'd get bored with the conversation."

"Ok, I'll just talk to you later then."

"Ok, bye Grace."

"Bye."

Grace had to leave for work.

"So poodle, any plans for tonight? I feel like a shopping spree."

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Stuff…ok I gotta go."

"Well…ok. Bye."

Jack ran out of the door. Grace walked in.

"Karen, do you get the feeling that something weird is happening behind our back?"

"Yeah, Jack's been acting so weird lately."

"Same with Will."

"They've been so secretive lately ever since that boat trip where they hooked up and…."

"You don't think…"

"Oh…my…god…"


	4. Chapter 4

Will and Jack were on the couch watching a movie.

Karen and Grace were riding up the elevator, planning to walk in on something so they'd have to explain.

"Will, I don't know how much longer we can keep hiding this. I mean, come on. They're our best friends, we should tell them."

"I know, we should. I just…"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Ok, fine, yes."

"Why?"

"Because, you know how much they joke with us now when they think nothing's going on. What do you think they'd do if they knew there is, in fact, something going on?"

"Ok, I wasn't really paying attention…but, I still think we should tell them."

Grace and Karen stormed through the door.

"You guys don't have to tell us, we already know."

"Know what Grace," Will asked, nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh honey, don't play dumb with us," Karen shrieked, "We know all about you two."

"Ok, I guess it's time to tell you guys," Will started.

"You sure," Jack asked.

"Yeah. Listen guys, we all know what you two think is going on and…it's true."


	5. Chapter 5

Will and Jack had been openly dating for a few months now. Everything was going great, then this happened…

"Hey," Grace said.

"Hey," Will replied.

"Something up you seem excited?"

"You'll never guess who I just ran into."

"Tell me."

"Michael."

"OH MY GOD!"

"I know."

"What did you say, what did he say?!"

"He said it was good to see me and…"

"And what?"

"And he said he was single and he told me to call him."

"Oh my god, are going to? Well, of course you're not, what am I thinking?"

"What does that mean, of course I won't?"

"I meant you have Jack now, so…"

"Yeah, I guess."

Later on that night Will went to visit Michael at the address he was given.

"Hey," Michael said, "I knew you'd show up eventually."

"Yeah, so how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. I've been thinking about you a lot."

"I know, Will, me too. I've also been thinking that maybe it was a mistake to break up with you. So I moved back and I wanted to know if you'll forgive me and take me back."

"What do you think?"

"I think I might like your answer."


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack, just calm down."

"Grace, how do you seriously expect me to calm down when he just ran off in the middle of the night to go hang out with his ex-boyfriend, who he never really got over and who we've had to hear about for the last god knows how many years!"

"He'll be back, trust me."

"He better not, because I'll waiting here and I'll kill him."

Will walked into the apartment after about half an hour of more of Jack's screaming.

"Where have you been?!"

"Well I'm sure Grace told you."

"I think I'll go home now," Grace said.

"Fine! We'll see you tomorrow," Jack yelled.

Grace left, she was getting scared.

"Will, so help me god if anything happened…"

"Jack! Can I say something?"

"What?!"

"He told me he came back to ask me if I could forgive him and if we could get back together…"

"That's it, I'm out of here…"

"Jack wait."

"Why?"

"I told him 'no'."

"But…why…you loved him so much."

"Yes…but why would I ever want to give you up?"

"Awww, you're sweet."

"There's more…"

Will pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Jack.

"What is it," Jack asked.

"Just open it."

Jack opened the box. Inside was a ring. It had a perfect diamond and all the way around it was studded with Jack's birthstone.

"Jack, will you marry me?"

"Of course."


End file.
